dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Forever People (New Earth)
With the team reunited, the Forever People decided to remain on the planet Earth. They wanted to explore the world, and in so doing discover a part of their own missing heritage, but the forces of Darkseid were always nipping at their heels every step of the way. Darkseid even created the experimental energy parasite Mantis for the express purpose of stopping the Forever People. Fortunately, the superior power of the Infinity Man saved his allies' lives once again. They also called upon the Infinity Man to overcome the influence of Darkseid's evangelical lieutenant, Glorious Godfrey. Darkseid prepared for the Infinity Man's presence this time however, and managed to capture the team and bring them back to Apokolips where they were forced to endure interrogation and torture at one of DeSaad's faux amusement parks known as "Happyland". During this debacle, the five adolescents met a martial arts expert named Sonny Sumo, who aided in freeing them from DeSaad's torture chambers. After several more harrowing adventures, the Forever People found themselves in a situation that the could not escape from. Darkseid sent his agent, Devilance the Pursuer, after the Forever People, knowing that Devilance's power could counter the power of the Infinity Man. Darkseid's machinations trapped the Infinity Man is trapped on the other-dimensional world known as Adon. When Devilance arrived, the Infinity Man coaxed the Forever People to exchange places with him, allowing him the chance to stop Devilance. Devilance and the Infinity Man seemingly destroyed each other, leaving the Forever People stranded on Adon. Unable to leave the planet, the Forever People decided to settle down. Beautiful Dreamer and Big Bear fell in love and were eventually married, giving birth to a daughter named Maya. Mark Moonrider and Vykin sought to cultivate the planet's civilian population. Using the power of the Mother Box, they created the community known as Forevertown, but the Mother Box overloaded, and the resulting explosion killed Vykin. Although saddened, Mark continued their work and soon became the Mayor of Forevertown. Mark fell in love with one of the natives, Mina, and the two wed and sired offspring of their own, Wendy, Merry and Starbright. A corruptive entity known as the Dark visited Adon and took possession of Serifan. During this adventure, the Dark attempted to reverse time, and in so doing resurrected the Infinity Man, Vykin the Black, and the Mother Box. The Dark was defeated and the Forever People were united once again. The Forever People died during the event known as the Death of the New Gods. | Equipment = Mother Box; while the Mother Box used by the Forever People demonstrated all of the typical traits common to such a device, it also possessed one unique quality. When all five members of the team touched the box simultaneously and shouted the word, "Taaruu", they could summon a cosmic being known as the Infinity Man. The power of the Infinity Man was ideal for dealing with threat levels greater than what the Forever People were capable of handling. | Transportation = The Forever People rode a highly advanced conveyance known as the Super-Cycle. The cycle itself was capable of varying feats including, atmospheric flight, teleportation and the ability to phase through solid objects. | Weapons = The Forever People traditionally do not utilize any weaponry, and would largely consider the presence of the Infinity Man to be their greatest offensive asset. | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = Forever People | Links = }} Category:Alien Teams